Ashes
by butterbeer13
Summary: A love story between Draco and Hermione. They find that they are shockingly similar although they are enimies


_Draco,_

_I hope you are keeping up with all of your studies. It is imperative that you get Head Boy next year. Also, make sure you are performing well in Quidditch. Professor Snape also told me that you are not performing up to your potential on Potions. What is wrong with you? Your mother has told you countless number of times that she would love to help you in that class! It is very disappointing to see others beat you. You are a Malfoy. Malfoys dont make mistakes! Keep up with your name. Dont let me down. You have done enough damage anyway..._

_Come home for christmas. Dont be late._

_Lucius_

Draco seethed with anger. He crumpled up the letter and took out his wand. This letter was going to have a painful night. He clenched his jaw and licked his lips.

_"Incendio"_

He watched the paper curl and burn at the edges while the letters started to fade. His anger started to fade when he saw the remnants of that letter.

Ashes.

Plain, grey, small ashes.

Ashes of how he felt when his father did that to him. How much it hurt when his father yelled at him for things he couldn't change. Ashes of how dejected he felt when he was ordered to come home for Christmas. So he got up. He needed to get out of his hell-hole of a dorm and breathe.

Quidditch Pitch.

Thats what he wanted.

To breathe and let go of his frustration.

He scooped up the ashes and put them in his robe. Quietly, he stakled out of the dorm and onto the Quidditch Pitch. If any of the Heads caught him, he would be done for in 2 seconds flat. So he cast a silencing charm around his feet and grabbed his broom. He walked up to the Astronomy tower. That was where he always mounted his broom and flew down from. The cold wind against his cheeks and through his platinum-blond har was always refreshing. So he walked up to the tower and got on his broom. He was just about to fly down when he heard a sniffle.

Hermione had been overly excited today. They had gotten their graded assignments back in Potions, and she got the best grade. She always did, but today was different. The ranking for 1 and 2 was usually only off by 0.5 pts, and the 2nd Ranker was usually Draco Malfoy. But today he had gotten been on by 6 pts. That ment she did extremely well. Better than anyone in the class. So she skipped down to the library to complete the next assignment. She would use the same book of course, it was 16200 pages long with every topic about transfiguration as possible. If only she could find it...

So she craned her neck in every shelf in hopes of finding it, but with no luck. She set her backpack doen on a table and quickly scanned the room if anyone else was using it. She looked around and stopped when she saw a very familier red-head. Ron! she walked over to him.

"Ron? what are you doing here? i thought you said that you would be in the Great Hall still!" asked Hermione

"Um...i...uh...i have work to do Hermione." Ron quickly answered

"Uh okay, but can you tell me what? I could probably help you..."

"No, its okay, im all set. See?" He closed the book he was reading to show her the title.

_Transfiguration for Advanced Sorcery and Magic._ The same book she had been looking for!

"Ron, i really need that book, do you think i could borrow it really quick? I just need to read a chapter again. Its the chapter about how fire-made glass is different to transfigure and why, while other glasses are easier to change. It also describes how every transfi-" Ron cut her off

"Okay, okay! Go ahed! Ill just find another. I couldn't even undertand the first sentence anyway. I think you should read it. But ill come back in a few minutes." he let out with a nervous laugh.

"Ya sure! Go ahead! But if i may, try reading the same book but for begginers. It has simpler language, and i think you could understand it." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Ill try to find it, thanks Granger." said ron.

_Granger?_

_But Ron never called her that!_

She shook the thought off and pulled the book closer to herself. She noticed a letter sticking out of it. Slowly, she pulled it out.

_Lav Lav,_

_I know it has been a long time since i have talked to you, but that Granger is always stuck to me like a love potion gone wrong. Can i meet you at the Herbology Garden tonight? You know, to continue our "conversations"? I must tell you, your lips are by far the sonftest i have ever tasted. But then again, i have only kissed Granger and Parvati. Granger kisses like a lizard. Her tongue is all over are the only girl in the world for me. man, i am pleasuring myself just by writing this tou you! Dont be late Lav, please! I can wait to get my hands on your soft skin._

_With all my love,_

_Ron_

She cried. She cried tears of sorrow and hurt. Never once in her life had she ever been through something like this. Something that chewed her from withen! So she stood up and burnt the paper.

"Incendio"

She scooped up the Ashes and went towards the astronomy tower. She always came here when she was exhausted, so why not now? Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she went up the stairs to the tower.

Draco was shocked. He didn't know that somebody else was here! So he tried to make out their shape. A girl, defiantly a girl. A sexy one too, no doubt about that. He tried to look at her head when he saw that mop of brown curly hair. It came down to her tiny wait, and the front curls laid softly on her chest.

Granger. No doubt about that. What the hell? Why was she here? That fucking, little, filthy, jumped-up, disgusting mudblood!

"Granger?" he asked

"Malfoy?"she replied

"What are you doing here?" He was already annoyed enough, and he didn't need her watching him vent. He gave her a glare. She shot one back. If looks could kill...

"Im doing exactly what you're doing. Releasing my anger. I dont need you to butt into myt business. Now let me do what i need to do. NOW." she replied.

Ouch. He didn't expect that much out of her. Her lip quivered a little, and he smirked at her.

"Well. Im here for the same reason." he took out his ashes and showed them to her. She took out her ashes as well.

"You burn your letters too?" he asked.

"This isn't exactly mine, but yes, i do. this one made me sad, Malfoy. Thats why. Im not a whimsical first year anymore."

"Well then. Would you like to ride with me?" What? Why did he ask her that? This was his moment! He didnt want her to see him doing what he did! It kinda just slipped out though...

"I dont ride, Malfoy. Or i would have dont Quidditch, being the competitive Gryyfindor that i am."

"Then dont. Stay here and suffer and cry me a river."

He wrapped his hands around the brrom and looked back.

"Letters. A pathetic excuse to get mad at someone with out looking at what they did." he sneered.

"Malfoy, wait! I...I...I think i might want to ride on the broom wi-"

"then get the fuck on Granger!"

She hoisted herself on the brom and wrapped her fingers around his abdomen.

"Wha- wha- what are you doing?" draco asked a little taken aback.

"Just trying not to get scared! Why?"

"It just that your touching me Granger! You and your filthy hands are on me!"

Jesus! What was she thinking?

"Oh...sorry...didnt know it ment that much to keep your rep clean even when no body is watching."

Oww...she could silence him pretty well with that clever mouth of hers...

They flew off into the air. Wind slapped at their faces, and Hermione laughed at the adreline rushing through her.

"What? New at flying?" Draco asked

"I dont fly!"

"Granger. Take those ashes." He instructed

She pulled the ashes out of her robe

"Now throw them on the ground. Enjoy every minute of it. Dont let it bother you."

What was his problem? Why was he even doing this? But he felt happy in seeing her happy! That was the strange part!. he was Draco Malfoy, a Sytherin. Not some Weasel or Scarhead to keep Granger content!

BUt Hermione obeyed. She cried out in happiness.

"Dra- Malfoy, that was the nicest thing you have ever done to me."

Her eyes were swimming with tears.

He was touched. He kinda liked being...well...for lack of better term...nice(?). He quickly composed himself and put his guard back on.

"Granger. That was for me. I couldn't give a fuck about what you feel. Your nothing to me. Absolutely nothing." Wow! That cam out harsher than her expected.

"I-Im sorr-"

"I dont need your apologies. Just get the hell out of my face before someone sees you. NOW."

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then turned around on her heel and walked out. Draco was alone now. And he didn't even have those damn ashes.


End file.
